Air Raid
Profile "If you look first, you may not leap." The most fearless Aerialbot. He prefers to suddenly streak into a cluster of Decepticons, whether they're airborne or on the ground, over shooting at them from long range. "That always sparks their wires a bit," he laughs. Of all the Aerialbots, his tactics are the most fearless, although some might call them rash and foolish. No matter - his gung-ho, wild-eyed personality legitimizes either viewpoint. At the core of his actions is one goal that drives him above all else - he wants to have fun! And no matter what he's involved in, he achieves that goal - even in the middle of a war. Air Raid can fly at speeds of up to Mach 2.5 and has a range of 1500 miles. He can shoot air-to-air heat-seeking missiles and, in robot mode, carries a torque rifle whose beam can apply up to 80,000 psi of rotational force to any object. Only the strongest materials can withstand warping and breaking under such pressure. He combines with his fellow Aerialbots to form the giant robot known as Superion. History Notes *Raid is addicted to several MMOs. *Raid enjoys handing out nicknames. He personally prefers Raid or Raider, but no one bothers. :( *Raid has the smallest wheels out of all the Aerialbots (and everyone else.) *Raid is voiced by: Nathan Vetterlein Paperwolf12's notes : Air Raid is deeply impulsive, readily jumping into the fray or blurting what’s on his mind without much thought. This often makes him an unwitting contributor to plenty of problems, and he’s been chastised for it time and time again. There’s few mechs that can actually reach him, but if they can manage to chisel past the snark or scowl, he’ll listen and listen well. : While he has the capacity to be a huge jerk, he’s still not as bad as Slingshot. He tries to be a pleasant guy to most, if they don’t openly mock him or threaten his mechliness (flying skill, little tires, etc), and cares at least moderately about how people perceive his morals. Bringing up his team’s initial dalliance with the Decepticons may very well end in a fight, though his temper can be painfully hair-trigger at times, so many disagreements end in fights anyway. : Air Raid is war-forged like many of his brethren, built solely to fight. The concept of a life without battle is something he’s slowly coming to terms with, despite how unlikely he sees it to be. He takes the practice of managing fear very seriously, and enjoys seeing others overcome it. Naturally, being courageous is not the absence of fear - it’s making sure the fear doesn’t overwhelm. : "Be wild but present. Be driven but focused. And don’t die." : This doesn’t necessarily make Air Raid smart about it, however, as he doesn’t always know when he’s in over his head until it’s too late. His learning curve can be steep (see Blitzwing). For the most part, he’s aware of his own faults and knows he’s not a very good team player, though his team comes before the rest of the Autobots. Even if they’re the jerk squad. : He still believes he has the potential to lead, but knows enough these days to obey orders from higher ranks. That’s not to say that he won’t get “fuzzy audials” in the heat of battle and not hear an order he doesn’t really want to follow. Music Airwalk - Stan SB ♬ Backbone - There For Tomorrow ♬ Razorback - Unreal Tournament '99 ♬ Fighter X - HyperGiant ♬ 5pirit - Superspink ♬ wanted to do.]] Players September '09 - Paperwolf12 August '12 - Paperwolf12 category:Aerialbot